In a known guide bar arrangement of this type, DE GM 185 710 0, the displacement arrangement comprises a pusher rod controlled by a cam plate against which the guide bar is held by means of a return spring. The smoothing arrangement, which enables the displacement of the guide bar with respect to levers attached to the swinging beam, is provided by a plurality of guide bolts which are held in axial bearings provided in roller bearing boxes.
In order to drive the warp knitting machine at greater speeds, the guiding by the axial bearings must be substantially free of play. This leads to a larger amount of friction and a corresponding consumption of energy, which is converted into heat and thus to an undesired expansion of the guide bar. The high frictional forces also considerably bias the transfer elements of the displacement arrangement and also cause friction. At high working speeds, larger acceleration and deceleration forces also come into play.
An object of the present invention is to provide a guide bar arrangement of the foregoing type having a substantially simpler construction and only negligible frictional losses.